Student Council of Hell
by I.Hate.Running
Summary: Hyotei Gakuen. A place filled with rich people, but the two people ruling above all ... are mortal enemies and time is soon up? The most horrible thing is approaching! What will the two do to survive! Can they get away alive or, what?


Hehe, this is just a little story I came up with ... :) I've always wanted to write a story about Atobe, so here's a short one about him! It's a two-shot, so this is the first of two parts! Well ... duh!, but ... haha! Here it comes, hope you enjoy! I'll write the other part when I have time, but still review, review, review! I want to know what you think - and if I even should continue?!

Well, enjoy my lovely little readers! :)

**Student Council of Hell**

_What have I done to deserve this …?_ She thought, sighed and … slammed her head against the desk. The others looked up startled at her, wondering what was wrong with their president _this_ time. "Erm, excuse me, sempai- is something wrong?" One of them asked, nervous to break the tense silence … but someone had to do it!

"Ha-haha …" Came her response – in the form of a psychotic laughter. "Of course not!" She raised her head and smiled innocently. "Why would anything be wrong?!"

"… Just a feeling …"

"Ha-hahah!" She continued, freaking them out even further. _Smack! _As predicted, she knocked herself out on the table …

"Faster than usual …" The vice-president said, not having looked up a single time. In stead he adjusted his glasses and scanned the protocol in his hands. "You guys get back to work."

"Hai, hai!" They sighed, looking back at her for the last time, checking if she was breathing at all …

**--1 and 1 gives 3--EH?!--**

All she wanted was a normal middle school life, but-

"Kya! Look, it's Yukio-sama!"

-That was apparently too much to ask for …

"She's as beautiful as always!"

God really did hate her, huh?

**--1 and 1 gives 3--EH?!--**

Soou Yukio was an ordinary third year student in the all-famous Hyotei Gakuen. But then again … were _anyone _ordinary at _that_ school? They were all a bunch of weirdoes, but, that's another story! All she wanted was to get a bunch of friends, have fun (as fun as _studying_ now can be) and perhaps even get a boyfriend (a girl _CAN_ dream!). But … did that ever happen?!

The answer is …

**NO!**

Okay … perhaps it was her fault somewhere along the way – but not entirely! Hey! Everyone got anger issues, right? _Right?!_ No, the fault was ALL his! _Ore-sama!_ Yeah, right … just go to hell, loser.

What did she have to do, first day in school? Yes, yes, bumping into the most narcissistic person on the entire _planet_! Hey- stuff like that happens. It was an accident, but … did he pick her up from the ground? No. Did he even ask if she was alright? No. Did he go all drama queen about it, saying it was _her_ fault? _YES!_

Okay, fine … she could live with it! He was probably rich, spoiled and only thought about his looks and … the size of his limousine! Honestly?! She was perfectly fine with helping herself up … she was a big girl!

But … was fate through with them?! Huh? … of course not …

"If ore-sama becomes the president of the student council, ore-sama will personatly-" Of course he had to ruin her lunch too! Well, maybe it wasn't _him_, that ruined it … but in a couple of hours he had already gathered the _entire_ female population in school. And now they went all "kya!" over him – was that even a word?! Every time she tried taking a bite of her sandwich, they came with that annoying sound, startling her, which of course made her drop it …

Goodbye lunch?

… Fine, just fine … It was probably around there she had her first nervous breakdown, now she thought about it? In the end, having been holding out for nearly thirty minutes … she snapped.

Okay … things didn't go as planned. All she wanted was to go over, beat him to a pulp and walk away again … but …

_Who the heck spills water on the floor and doesn't clean it up again?!_

Ne? try guessing what happened! I'll help a little!

Water on the floor near guy.

Girl walking over to beat up guy.

Girl holding tray with the rest of her lunch.

… What a mystery …

_Slip! Splash!_

Well … it wasn't planned or anything, but … now she thought about it … She absolutely _ruled!_ She thanked God for the fact that she hadn't wanted to drink her juice, because _that_ certainly made it _so_ much funnier.

"Wow … what a cliché …" She stated, not bothering to remove the tray from the top of his head. "Sorry 'bout that, seems like I slipped!" And she was telling the _truth!_ In the end she removed the tray, slowly, making sure to make everything slid off it onto him.

In the mean time, _Ore-sama_ was just sitting there, not able to comprehend what had just happened. But as the apple-juice started running down his forehead and the fan girls shot up, ready to kill, his brain started working again. "O-oi … What are you doing, _girl_?"

… Perhaps she really would have apologized(?), but being called _girl_ … by a guy like _him_, with such loathing?! Honestly, apologizing? She- she'd rather die! Well … _that_ was just a way of speaking of course, but … pretty much what she wanted to do. "Err … slipping?" She suggested, smiling innocently, shutting out the glaring stares from the side-lines.

"Ah … Ore-sama can see that."

"Who's Ore-sama?" She said, starting to get ticked off by that too. "Honestly, did your parents _really_ name you _that_, or are you just referring to yourself in third person? Because if you do- … I have no comment …"

"I am Atobe Keigo-"

She snorted. "Then I'd actually prefer you were named _Ore-sama_ …" But then she trailed off, focusing on his name. Atobe, Atobe … where had she heard that before … Before she had any chance of pondering any further about it, he spoke up again.

"But then again, I don't have to ask for _yours_, Soou Yukio."

"Oh?" She looked up at him. "So you've heard of the fantastic, astonishing me, huh?" … please insert fake laughter here for the best possible effects …

"… Soou Yukio, yes. My father warned me that you'd be coming to this school too-"

She cocked an eyebrow at him. _Warned_ even?

"-and for my own safety should stay as far away from you as possible."

"And why is that?" She asked sweetly, still trying to figure out that last-name of his. Atobe. A-to-be. A-to-be-A-to-be-A-to-be?! Haha, a to b (random much?) … OH MY GOD?! She stared at him, actually recoiling, pointing a finger towards him. "You're _that_ Atobe?!"

He flipped his hair. "Yes, _the_ Atobe Keigo."

If she had had the time, she would probably be yelling at her heart to stop beating already – this was _the_ worst thing possible. Of all people she could have become mortal enemies with it had to be _him!_ She _really_ wanted to die at that time! The Souu Corporation's worst enemy was the Atobe family! If they were even in the same room together, they'd try and assassin each other in the blink of an eye … and now … here she was …

"… I can't believe it …"

"Ah, you have finally understood who, you're talking to?"

"… You're an even bigger jerk than I thought at first – you're an _Aho_be!"

"… Excuse me?"

"I know what I'm supposed to do now!" She said, once again sticking a finger into his face. "I'll make your school-life a living hell!"

"Not if I can make yours one first!" He retorted.

"…" The entire cafeteria had turned silent sometime along the way, all staring at the two freshmen, glaring daggers at each other.

"Oh yeah?" She said, hands on her hips. "Well, let's see about that- I heard you wanted to go for student president? Heh?" She smirked, having the perfect plan. "Seems like you won't be able to get _that_ post; since that belongs to _me_."

"Ah, _really_?"

"Really!"

"Let's see about _that_, shall we?"

"Let's."

At first she glared at him, wanting to burn him with her look. Of course, as that didn't work, she decided to move on with her plan about _taking over the school_. She turned on her heel and walked out, raising a hand on the way. "See you around Ahobe-sama!"

When she had left the room, she stopped and leaned against the wall. "… What the heck have I gotten myself into …?" She muttered, sliding down onto the ground, hiding her face with her hands. "… So long normal school life …" At least she was as smart as to predict her future- correction! Her _not so bright_ future, that is. "I'm dead …"

**--1 and 1 gives 3--EH?!--**

"KYA! Look!"

As she made her way in through the school-yard, her eyes twitched at the outburst from the rest of the school. Every time she arrived at school, they went totally out of control, wanting to have a _glimpse_ of her – what was she? Some celebrity?

Well … of course she was beautiful, smart and absolutely the most popular girl in school (she was in love with herself, yes), but they still didn't have to go "kya!". Anything but the "kya!", it gave her the chills … especially as she always thought back at a certain event now almost three years ago.

"Ah! Atobe-sama!"

She froze, just about to climb the small stairs to the entrance. Why did he have to come to school at the same time as her?! Hadn't he learned yet?! Preparing herself mentally for the morning showdown, she turned around with a sigh.

The two stared at each other, loathingly as usual …

"That's why the air suddenly turned rotten …" She said, nose twitching.

"… I think I just went blind, looking at you." He retorted, about to make his way past her.

"Oh my, oh my … You've used the entire morning to come up with a retort? That's a first timer, that one!" She cackled, not letting him by, but in stead blocked his path by putting a hand onto the railing. "Shouldn't you greet your _president_ properly? I _am_ higher ranked that you-"

"In _school_." He said, flipping his hair. "Ore-sama is richer than you."

Once again her grin broadened. "Yes, that might be true, but … tell me, where are we at the moment? A board meeting? I don't think so. This is _Hyotei Gakuen_ and a _school_. So, why don't you tell me, mister captain of the tennis club – pathetic – who exactly, got the most power?" She mock-flipped her hair and twirled around. "Well, you of course don't have to answer that – we both now the truth, ne? And I'd better get to class, see you around Ahobe-sama!"

She waved goodbye before entering the building. On her way, she massaged her temple, feeling a headache coming along.

"What a wonderful morning as usual …" She muttered, popping a glass with pills. Ah … that always helped …!

**--1 and 1 gives 3--EH?!--**

"Good morning, Soou-sama!" She sighed and slid the door close after her, entering the classroom. _Haha, honestly … do they have to bow?_ She thought and walked to her seat, nearly all the way in the back. First when she had sat down, the others stopped bowing. _I'm just a part of the student council …! President … but still … why …_

_Smack!_ Once again she found peace, slamming her head onto the table, laughing lowly. "Ah, cheerful as always, I see …" A voice spoke up, and she felt a presence next to her, sitting at the other table.

"Oh, shut up …" She muttered, still staring down onto the wooden desk … hey, it was actually quite interesting … Okay, who was she fooling?! "It's not you, who has to go through this _every single _morning …"

The vice-president adjusted his glasses as always and watched a couple of girls, glancing towards the two of them. His eyes fell upon the small basket, tugged between their hands, both whispering, arguing, about going over. "Breakfast Team at twelve o'clock."

Slowly, she raised her head and too watched the girls, finally making their way over. "President, vice-president, we have prepared breakfast for you!" They said and bowed – synchronized. _Wah! Well done, a perfect score for that one!_ She thought sarcastically, but still took it from them with a smile.

"Thank you very much, my little cute ones." Yukio said – sometimes there really were good points about that post! She unwrapped a couple of pancakes, while with her other hands found the usual juice. After _the Incident_ (as it was now called through school) she really had started getting addicted to apple juice … you never knew when you needed to splash it out over someone! Well, someone and someone … he was rather a nobody … but whatever …

She took a sip at it, glancing onto her friend and vice-president. He was staring directly back, making her brow furrow. "_What?_" She asked, feeling something was up. The gleam in his glasses certainly didn't help either …

"Nothing." He only said, once again focusing on the little notebook he was famous of carrying everywhere, he went. He turned a page, but she could see his eyes not moving one bit. But … he wouldn't tell before he wanted to, so she decided to wait … and there was breakfast to enjoy! Once again she started drinking of the juice … and he, at that time, decided to spill the beans …

"The dance is coming up."

She nodded. _I know that …_

"… Do you also know; that the most popular people are starting the dance?"

She nodded, this time slower. _What is he up to?_

"… And do you know which male and female students are the most popular?"

_Slash!_

She choked on the liquid, as she finally understood. "NO WAY?!" _Smack!_ "My beloved table, please … tell me … why _me_?! Why innocent, cute, little me?!" She cried out, not caring that her classmates were staring. "… I should have killed him, when I had the chance …"

"When did you have a chance of _that_?" He asked amused.

"… My day is ruined …"

**--1 and 1 gives 3--EH?!--**

Soooo ... tell me what you think :) did you enjoy it? Do you want me to write the second part?! I'm thinking if I should make it a two or three part story, but we'll see if I can get it all into one more chapter! So, of you go and review please! Ne?

Ja ne!


End file.
